1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures discussed herein relate to a terminal apparatus, an information processing system, and an output method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related art print systems generally allow users to save print jobs in a file server or a cloud in advance, and the users input the user names and passwords through the operations panels of multifunctional peripherals to display a list of the print jobs saved by the users themselves and select the desired print jobs when printing the desired print jobs.
In addition, there is proxy user printing technology known in the art (e.g., see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-182403), which enables proxy users to execute owner's print jobs when a user (an owner) who registers print a job differs from a user (a proxy user) who executes the registered print job. In the proxy user printing technology, a proxy user is capable of executing a print job with the access authorization of an owner, which is obtained by registering the proxy user identification information in association with the owner identification information.
For example, the proxy user printing may be achieved by registering the document information of the print jobs in the server that manages all the inquiries from the multifunctional peripherals. Since the multifunctional peripherals are configured to receive the print jobs from the server, the owner is able to obtain, when the proxy user has logged in, a list of the print jobs including the print jobs that the owner has requested the proxy user to execute.
However, when the owner desires to register the document information of the print jobs in a client in advance, the document information of the print jobs that the owner has requested the proxy user to execute are registered in the owner's client. Since the multifunctional peripherals are configured to acquire the print jobs from the login proxy user's client, the owner is not able to acquire the print jobs that have been registered in the owner's client and that the owner has requested the proxy user to execute.
Similarly, in a proxy user output technology that allows the proxy user to cause the output apparatus such as projectors or monitors to output the output jobs that the owner has requested the proxy user to execute, the owner is also not able to acquire the output jobs that the owner has requested the proxy user to execute.